hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Rutz
Nicole Rutz was a contestant on Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 19th place. Personality Nicole was one of the most disrespectful chefs in the history of the show, often disrespecting her teammates and being very defensive for no reason. She was also unable to send up one acceptable dish during her short stay, had a negative attitude, and was in complete denial about her terrible services, resulting in zero passion, fight back, or skill, resulting in her almost quitting during the first service. For these reasons, she was disliked by all her teammates and had short-lived running feuds with Kashia and Sandra. Season 12 Episode 1 The twenty new chefs rode on a bus on route to Hell's Kitchen and during this time they had the opportunity to get to know each other. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Jean-Philippe who walked the chefs into Hell’s Kitchen, only to walk into a service already going on with the food receiving positive comments and Ramsay expressing that the chefs in the kitchen were doing a splendid job. That confused the chefs, and once the service ended, Ramsay approached them and welcomed them. Ramsay explained that he did a soft opening to showcase the chefs what his expectations were, and asked if they could perform a service like the one they saw. Everybody promised they would, and Ramsay revealed that the winner would become a Head Chef at one of his restaurants, but first, they had to survive Hell’s Kitchen in Los Angeles, a place he deemed the capital of entertainment. Shortly after, patrons of the restaurant began putting on a performance. Afterwards, Ramsay announced it was time for the Signature Dish Challenge. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Nicole was ready to kick some some blue team ass, was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jason. Before tasting her dish, Ramsay asked her what made her special, but she flatly explained that she was very passionate, leading Ramsay to ask if she was always that quiet. She made a halibut with a lemon-herb butter sauce, it was deemed boring like herself and she lost that round to Jason, only to swore off Ramsay as he did not know her. The red team eventually won the challenge 5-4, and they were rewarded with dinner at one of Ramsay’s Los Angeles restaurants. During prep, Nicole and Sandra had a debate over what to do with their butter, though the latter admitted how she scared her due to being quiet and showing some weakness, leading her to warn Sandra how the quiet ones are the first to explode. During dinner service, she was on the fish station with Joy. After the women received their first order, she had a confusion over who was cooking the scallops, only for Joy to remind her they were due to working fish, and the latter got nervous when she could not remember what was on order. So, Joy decided to take charge of fish and not babysit her, but eventually asked for help. However, Joy discovered that her scallops were overcooked on one side, but while the former sent up her portions to the pass, she was slow on the refire to Ramsay’s dismay. After, she got fed up and declared she was done cooking scallops, but while Rochelle tried to comfort her, Joy claimed she would never give up like she was doing. Ramsay asked her if she was okay, but warned her that her attitude stunk and added that she can leave if she did not show any effort. While she rudely called Ramsay an ass, Joy told her not to worry about it as they would come back. Later that night, Sandra said she was walking her risotto in 10 seconds, but she was not happy as the lobster tail was not ready yet. Despite that, Sandra walked the risotto to the pass, and when she told Joy to drop the lobster tail, a pissed Ramsay pulled the three women to the front and asked how long it would take to cook a tail. Joy claimed 45 seconds, but predictably, it was raw, and she was one of the three women Ramsay kicked out, alongside Joy and Sandra. Back at the dorms, Sandra accused her and Joy of throwing her under the bus, but that led to an argument between her and the former that Joy tried to break up. Eventually, the remainder of the red team was kicked out after more mistakes. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Joy felt that she left her alone on fish that night, especially after her meltdown that night. Nicole was named the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Sandra as the first, and they joined Gaurav and DeMarco from the blue team. During her plea, Ramsay asked her if she had a passion or desire inside herself, but while she claimed there was one, he asked if she was done. She responded that she was not done after that night, but Ramsay was not sure if there would be another night for her. She survived elimination, and while being dismissed, she flipped off everybody as she wanted to be the last one standing. Episode 2 The next day, at at 4:33 AM, the chefs awoke to the sounds of dirt bikes revving in the dorms, and Sous Chef Andi told them to meet Ramsay outside. Before the Basics Relay Challenge, Nicole was not feeling confident about shucking oysters, despite Melanie claiming they were easy enough for her grandmother, and she was 90 years old. She was paired up with Sandra, they were the fourth pair from the red team to compete, and they were tasked with filleting four trouts. They managed to get their first attempt accepted not long after the pair of Mike and Scott. The red team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by picking carrots at a local carrot farm, prep them for the following night’s service, and make both kitchen’s stock in addition. During prep, Sous Chef Andi asked the women if they studied their recipe books last night and decided to quiz them on the menu items, but when Nicole struggled to recite how to make duck tortellini, Kashia complained she could not hear her speak. However, she accused Kashia of talking shit to her, while the latter only wanted her to speak up, leading the two to trade insults as Kashia did not believe she was passionate enough for the competition. Joy had to break the argument up before things got serious, but Kashia told her to stand down as she crossed the wrong bitch. During dinner service, Nicole was on the appetizer station with Simone. After Simone's first two risottos were rejected, Ramsay ordered her to cook the risottos instead as she blamed Simone for not having her head in the game, but Melanie expressed concern about her on appetizers due to her attitude and unwillingness to be a team player. Then, she sent up a risotto with no lobster in it, and while she claimed to put only enough for one serving, Ramsay warned her and Simone to either cook with energy or get out. After Beth sent up a raw lobster tail, a pissed Ramsay had no idea where to go as she and Simone have given up. Later, Ramsay angrily yelled that the appetizer station was a disaster as Joy felt she was defeated and was told to go home if she had no more to give. Then, her risotto had too much pepper to the point of decolorization, and Ramsay did good on his threat earlier by kicking both her and Simone out of the kitchen. As she left, she was disappointed to have been kicked out yet again. Eventually, the rest of the red team were kicked out after multiple mistakes. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Kashia, looking ahead to when there would be four or five chefs in the red kitchen, nominate Nicole. That led to an argument between them over who was intimidating who, as she was not scared of Kashia’s threats. Nicole was not nominated for elimination, but Ramsay eliminated her for showing no passion, no fightback, and no leadership. As she left, she did not acknowledge Ramsay’s good night until he said it a second time, albeit in a rude way, calling him an asshole, and flipping the camera off on her way out. During her exit interview, she refused to cry like a bitch and did not give two fucks what Ramsay thought about her as he could kiss her fat ass. Ramsay's comment: "I'm not looking for a line cook, but if I were, I still wouldn't have hired Nicole, she was useless." Nomination history Trivia *She is the fourth contestant to be eliminated without nomination on the second episode of a season, following Sharon (Season 4), Mikey (Season 7), and Curtis (Season 8). She is also the first contestant in this bunch who was previously nominated for elimination. *She is the only contestant to rank 19th place as a result of being eliminated. *She is the eleventh contestant to be eliminated after Ramsay overruled the initial nominations, following Gabe (Season 2), Vinnie (Season 3), Sharon (Season 4), Colleen (Season 5), Jim (Season 6), Mikey (Season 7), Curtis (Season 8), Gina (Season 9), Jamie (also from Season 9), and Roshni (Season 10). *After her appearance on the show, she appears to have returned to her previous career as a baker. Quotes *"I'm done with fucking scallops!" *(To Ramsay) "Yeah, goodnight... asshole." *(After being eliminated) "I'm not gonna cry like a little bitch.(flips the bird) I don't give two flying fucks about what he says and thinks of me, he can kiss my big fat ass. (kiss) Bye Chef Ramsay." Category:Chef Category:Season 12 Category:New Jerseyans Category:19th Place